Heart and soul by Amber
by yoplait2000
Summary: Is this agreeable?" The doctor stuttered a bit. "y y yes....very...um...very nice Seven." "Thank you."


Here is my answer to the challenge.......

Heart and Soul

Seven sat and pondered. She wondered what today would bring. One never  
knew on Voyager. She brushed her hair and swept it up into its normal  
place. The Captain had ordered a week's leave for the bridge crew and  
she had no idea on how to spend it. She had thought about analyzing some  
data from the last probe they had sent out, but the Captain had frowned  
on her choice and told her to do something fun. Fun. Fun was irrelevant.  
But, she did have to admit that fun was.....fun at times. Then she had  
an idea. She got up and left her alcove, heading for sickbay.

In sickbay the doctor hummed to himself.  
"someone to watch......."  
He was looking at some of the physical's he had done that day. He had  
wanted them to be done before the crew went on leave. He let his mind  
wander a bit and found himself yet again thinking of her. How he'd love  
to spend a week's leave with her. As more than just a friend of course.  
Then the object of his thoughts walked into Sickbay. He quickly jumped  
back to reality.  
"Ah Seven! What can I do for you?"  
"I am on leave, and the Captain has required me to have fun. You always  
seem able to produce such. I wish to spend my leave with you."  
The doctor's eyes widened.  
"Well Seven. I cant leave the ship because I still might be needed from  
time to time, but sure."  
"Alright."  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
"I do not know. A holoprogram perhaps?"  
The doctor laughed inwardly at the little pun, knowing fully that was  
not her intent and she probably didn't even know how much what she said  
was funny.  
"Sure I know a good one."  
The doctor tried to keep from laughing again.  
"Meet me in Holdeck 1 in 15 mins Seven. Bring swim wear."  
Seven raised her eyebrow at that.  
"Alright. 15 mins. Do not be late."  
She walked happily out of sickbay and stopped in the hallway. Realizing  
that she had no bathing suit, she went to replicate one.  
* I cant believe this. Im about to go swimming on the beach with Seven  
of Nine.*  
The doctor shook his head and got ready.

The doctor stood in loose khakis and a Hawaiian style shirt. He was  
barefoot in the sand, looking at the ocean lazily when the doors opened.  
He turned to face Seven.  
"And I was the one told not to be late?"  
"Forgive me doctor. I was trying to find suitable attire."  
The doctor laughed inwardly was doing good at the pun thing  
today..whether she knew it or not.  
She walked in and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face.  
"Is there a place for me to change?"  
"Yes. In the Beach house."  
The doctor pointed to a house that stood overlooking the Ocean.  
"It is very pretty."  
"Thanks. Inside take a left and theres a bedroom where you can change."  
Seven nodded and walked into the house. She slipped on the bathingsuit  
she replicated. It was a silvery color and plunged very low in the  
front. It had no back to the waist and was tied on by strings. She put  
on her robe and sandals and walked out of the house. The doctor stood  
unable to move from his spot. He was totally lost in Seven's looks. She  
looked absolutly beautiful.  
"Is this agreeable?"  
The doctor stuttered a bit.  
"y y yes....very...um...very nice Seven."  
"Thank you."  
The doctor nodded and began to speak again.  
"Seven, dont let me forget. You have a physical scheduled  
all goes well...you can leave your alcove and receive your own quarters.  
Actually, if you would like, we can make this beach house yours for this  
week and see how it goes. Maybe it will help you adjust. Ill stay in the  
house with you and make sure you sleep, but that's if all goes well with  
your physical."  
"Agreed. I believe I like it here."  
She breathed in had an urge to just lay in the sun.  
"I believe I will just lay in the sun for a while."  
"Sure...but first put on some Suntan lotion. You dont want to get  
burned."  
Seven took the bottle and applied it to her face arms and neck and legs.

"Doctor, would you please put some on my back?"  
The doctor squirmed a bit.  
"Sure."  
He took the bottle and put some of the lotion in his palms. He began to  
rub her back with the lotion. Seven felt all tension leave her and the  
doctor massaged her back.  
She felt so at ease with him. She decided asking him to join her was a  
good idea.

Later that night Seven was in the beach house in casual pants and a  
shirt lounging in a chair, lost in thought. The doctor was playing the  
piano. She got up and sat next to him at the piano.  
"Sing with me doctor."  
The doctor looked at her lovingly.  
"What would you like to sing?"  
"I dont know. Something new."  
"Well lets see....hmm...how about Heart and Soul?"  
"I do not think I know the song."  
"here Ill sing it for you first."  
Seven nodded and the doctor began to play. She watched his fingers  
intently, memorizing their path.

"Heart and soul___I fell in love with you.  
Heart and soul____The way a fool would do,  
Mad - ly___be-cause you held me tight___  
And stole a kiss in the night

Heart and soul____I begged to be a-dored,  
Lost con-trol____And tum-bled ov-er-board,  
Glad - ly______that mag-ic night we kissed____  
There in the moon-mist.

Oh! but your lips were thrill - ing,  
Nev-er be-fore were mine so strange-ly will-ing.  
But now I see___What one embrace can do,  
Look at me____It's got me lov-ing you, Mad - ly___

that lit-tle kiss you stole  
Held all my Heart and soul."  
As the doctor stopped playing Seven had an urge.  
"Doctor, I wish to play. May I?  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Here, Ill play and you sing."  
"Do you know the song?"  
"I have memorized the keys by wacthing your hands."  
"Oh ok."  
Seven began to play surprisingly well. And the doctor sang the song  
again. When they were done they ate dinner and sat in the living room.  
Seven curled up in a chair reading a data padd, and the doctor pretended  
to be immersed in a book. He was instead immersed in her. She held so  
much inside of her. When Seven looked up he went back to his reading.  
She thought she had seen him looking at her. But she dismissed it. She  
was going to go back to her padd but her gaze lingered on his face.  
Something was diffrent. She felt it. She felt diffrent. She studied his  
face. She had this great urge to trace the lines of his face. She didnt  
know why. She had an urge to touch him , without a word she got  
up and went to him. She took her index finger and traced a line frim his  
temple to his mouth. This action caught the doctor by complete surprise.  
He involuntarily pulled away and Seven withdrew her hand.  
"Im sorry doctor."  
"What was that about?"  
"I do not know. I just had this urge to touch you."  
The doctor looked into her eyes. Heh, he had that same urge for her all  
the time.  
He lightly touched his finger to her face and she felt herself lean into  
it.  
These feelings confused her.  
She felt the doctor's lips come down on her own and she jumped a little.

She kissed him back before pulling away and getting up.  
"Im sorry doctor.....I will see you tomorrow..."  
And without another word, Seven left the holodeck.  
The doctor stared after her. What had just happened?

TBC........more to come


End file.
